1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and a print system, and particularly relates to a printer and a print system which set a limit to a place where a printer operation can be executed.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, as a business model using a printer, a model, in which a printer manufacturer lends a printer to a user without charge and the user pays the printer manufacturer only usage fees proportional to the number of sheets the user printed with this printer, is attracting considerable attraction. In such a business model, in addition to a charge proportional to the number of printed sheets, a charge proportional to the period of use, a charge proportional to the amount of ink used, and the like are planned.
However, in the aforementioned business model, if the user sells the printer borrowed from the printer manufacturer without permission or lends the printer to another person, the printer manufacturer cannot charge for the use of the printer. Therefore, the printer manufacturer wants to limit a place where the lent printer can be used, that is, a place where a proper print operation can be executed to a place of the user to whom the printer is lent.